Blazes and Sunsets
by Zero Devastator
Summary: (Remake to The Blaze of Sunset) Blaze Plasma has stayed in Canterlot, Washington all his life, but things will all change when his torturer and school bully, Sunset Shimmer, turns into a nice person, what will happen to these two?


The time was 7:00 in the city of Canterlot, Washington, and Blaze Plasma was getting ready for the Fall Formal at Canterlot High, he was currently fixing his tuxedo he planned to wear at the dance tonight, he also planned to look good for his date, Ruby Crystal. Blaze got done fixing his tuxedo, and he heard a knock on the door, Blaze smiled real big, exited his room, and ran down the stairs. He opened the door, but to his disappointment, it was his friend, Chase, wearing a white tuxedo, "Hey dude!", Chase said, waving, "Hey.", Blaze said in a disappointed voice, Chase looked at his friend with a confused look, "What's wrong?", he asked, "Nothing", Blaze said. "I thought Ruby was here.", he added, "Oh, sorry.", Chase said, "Its not your fault.", Blaze said, "I'm just so anxious to see Ruby.", he added, Chase nodded, "I'm anxious to see Rarity.", Chase said, "Now may I come in?", he added. "Oh, uh sure.", Blaze said, moving out of Chases way so he could enter his house, and Blaze closed the door, Chase looked around, "Nice place.", Chase said, "May I?", he added, pointing at the living room couch, "Go ahead.", Blaze said, Chase sat down on the couch, while Blaze sat down on the recliner, "So... Who's going with your cousins?", Chase asked, "Well, Applejack is going with Drew, Sunflower is going with Elusive, Big Mac is going with Fluttershy... And that's all I know.", Blaze said, "What about Apple-", before Chase could finish his sentence, there was a knock on the door. Blaze got up and went to the door, he then opened it and saw the most amazing sight...

There was Ruby Crystal, red hair, skin, same as his, she was wearing red lipstick, and was wearing a red dress that matched her hair. "Are you ready Blazey Boo?", Ruby said. "Yes!", Blaze said, "Not yet kids!", a women said from behind Blaze, she had blue hair, pink skin, and was wearing a T-shirt that said: Keep calm and listen to Britney Spears! And was holding a camera in her hand, She was Blazes mom...

Diane Plasma.

"MOOOOM!", Blaze said, "Come on!", he added, Diane rolled her eyes, "Are you seriously gonna whine and bitch about getting your photo taken with your girlfriend?", she said, those words caused Blaze to blush, and Ruby to giggle, "S-She's not my girlfriend! She's just my friend, right Ruby?", Blaze said, he looked at Ruby, who had just stopped giggling, "Right.", she said, "C'mon Blaze.", Diane said, "But mooom!", Blaze said.

"NOW!".

Blaze rolled his eyes and went over to the living room, Ruby followed. Blaze and Ruby stood together, Blaze then put his arm around Ruby, the camera that Diane was holding clicked, and then it flashed. "Alright! You're good to go!", Diane said, " _Thank god!_ ", Blaze thought, "Oh! And take your friend with you.", she added, "No, that's fine Mrs. Plasma, I need to go to my dates house.", Chase said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

With that, Blaze and Ruby went into Blaze's car, which was, sadly, a classic car.

A 1956 Chevrolet bel air.

Blaze opened the passenger door for Ruby, "Thank you!", Ruby said, and she entered the car, "Your welcome!", Blaze said, he closed the door and got over to the drivers door, he opened it, and entered the car. Blaze inserted the key and tried to start up the car, but it didn't start, "Start up you piece of... Crap!", Blaze said, Blaze tried again, but it didn't work, "Damn it!", Blaze said, laying back in his seat in frustration. Blaze then turned to look at Ruby, "I'll be back.", Blaze said, getting out of the car, and he slammed the car door and went back into his house, "Mom!", Blaze said, Diane was in the kitchen, fixing a drink, "Yes Blaze?", Diane said, turning around to look at her son, "The freaking car won't start!", Blaze yelled, "Ok! Calm down!... Take my car, dad will take your car to a repair shop tomorrow.", Diane said, handing Blaze her car keys. "Thanks!", Blaze said, running back outside, Blaze tapped on the passenger door window, Ruby turned her head around, she rolled the window down, "What?", Ruby said, "We're taking my moms car.", Blaze said, Ruby then rolled the window up and got out of the car, Blaze entered the car, which was a coupe. Ruby then entered the car, "Didn't open the door for me.", she said, Blaze thought of saying whatever but instead, he said:

"Ok."

Blaze started up the car, and thankfully, it worked.

 _CHS parking lot_

Blaze parked his car somewhere near the entrance of Canterlot High, inside the high school, loud music could be heard, and flashing lights could be seen in the school. Blaze got out of the car and opened the door for Ruby, as Ruby got out, Blaze looked at the school, he was feeling a little nervous, because he probably knew that his bully, Sunset Shimmer, was going to be at the dance with a date...

A date that Sunset probably paid...

" _She's probably making out with Snips or Snails.",_ Blaze thought, Snips and Snails were also his bullies, it was strange to him though, being bullied by the "fat bucktoothed midget" and the "skinny dumb kid", " _Those idiots._ ", Blaze thought, " _And besides , didn't those dumbasses work for Trixie_?", he thought. "You ready?", Ruby said, Blaze snapped back to reality, and looked at Ruby, "Uhh, yeah.", Blaze said, he hold Ruby's hand and they walked into the gym. Inside, people was dancing to "Footloose" by Kenny Loggins.

"Oh, My. God I love this song!", Ruby yelled, "C'mon, lets dance!", Ruby added. Before Blaze could say anything, Ruby pulled Blazes hand and they started to dance, "W-Woah Ruby!", Blaze said, as they danced, "What is it?!", Ruby said, smiling real big. "Uhh, that was too fast!", Blaze said, "What was?!", Ruby said, "N-Nevermind!", Blaze said.

 _Later..._

The music was turned off, everybody, including Blaze and Ruby, was now paying attention to Principal Celestia, "First off I want to say how wonderful everything looks tonight, you all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier.", Celestia said, "And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce the winner of this years fall formal crown.", she added, Vice Principal Luna then walked up the stage, holding a box that held the crown, Luna then handed Celestia a piece of paper. "The winner of this years fall formal is...", Celestia opened the paper.

"Twilight Sparkle!"

The crowd cheered wildly, Twilights friends hugged her, meanwhile, Ruby frowned, "Ugh, I wanted to win this year, I practiced so hard on my dancing!", Ruby said, Blaze looked at her, "Don't worry Ruby, theres always next year.", Blaze said, "Or the winter formal.", Ruby said, smiling.

Twilight walked up to the stage, Celestia said something to her that Blaze couldn't hear, and she placed the crown on Twilights head, she waved somewhat nervously at the crowd, then...

"Twilight! Help!", a child voice said from the crowd, Blaze, Ruby and the rest of the crowd looked to see Spike, who was a 9th grader at CHS, and was one of Twilights best friends, he was struggling to get free of, believe or not, Snips grip.

It was Snips and Snails who got him...

"They got Spike!", Twilight said, jumping from the stage and going after Snips and Snails, " _And I thought they was making out with Sunset_.", Blaze thought.

 **NOTE: I do not own Adam, Comet Strike, and Drew Mathers, these characters belong to: the guest reviewer who reviewed my story Twilights Flame, Lethally Insane, and Starshine89**


End file.
